Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat exchanger, in particular for a motor vehicle and a motor vehicle with a heat exchanger. The invention also relates to a method for producing a heat exchanger.
Description of the Background Art
In a heat exchanger, which can also be referred to as a heat transfer unit, thermal energy can be transferred from one material flow to another. In a motor vehicle, different embodiments of heat exchangers are used, in particular i-flow heat exchangers and u-flow heat exchangers. The heat exchangers should be as light as possible in order to reduce the total weight in the vehicle. Preferably, the heat exchangers are at least in part or in places manufactured from a lightweight material, in particular from a plastic. Currently, only u-flow heat exchangers with a plastic housing are on the market and in use in motor vehicles. For manufacturing reasons, the i-flow heat exchangers are currently manufactured from metallic materials, in particular steel or cast aluminum.
DE 10 2009 050 884 A1, which corresponds to US 2012/0305220 and which is incorporated herein by reference, disclose an exhaust gas heat exchanger in particular for a motor vehicle, comprising at least a diffuser for supplying and/or discharging an exhaust gas stream, a transfer portion with axially extending exchanger tubes, the exchanger tubes being connected at one end with a base. Further, the exhaust gas heat exchanger comprises a housing than can be flowed through by a refrigerant, which is formed of a non high-temperature resistant material, in particular plastic or aluminum, wherein a connecting element is partially embedded in the housing to secure the connecting element to the housing. The connecting element is connected in a first adhesive bond area cohesively with the base, which is connected to a second adhesive bond area cohesively with the diffuser.